leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM108
* Closed * }} (Japanese: カプ・レヒレの霧の中で Inside 's Mist) is the 108th episode of the , and the 1,047th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 10, 2019. Plot Hapu and the others admire 's new Flyinium Z Crystal that he received from the previous day. Then, spots a book on a nearby bookshelf, and its front cover features the mysterious man he and Kiawe met yesterday. The pair take a closer look, and Hapu confirms that it is her grandfather, Sofu. Hapu is not surprised that the pair met her grandfather and admits that Tapu Fini is rumored to have the ability to summon the spirits of the departed. The confession takes by surprise, though only notices this. then adds that was hoping to see their father. Hapu empathizes with Lillie's sentiments, but warns that people have not returned from Tapu Fini's mist. She clarifies that for meeting a loved one and having to say goodbye a second time may be too painful, and that is how people become trapped in the mist – a world between the living and the departed. Mallow suddenly leaves, and Lana confirms that Mallow's mother fell ill and passed away. Lana assures everyone that she'll be fine, and leaves the group to comfort Mallow. Mallow and Lana talk things over on a park bench. Mallow declares that she doesn't wish to see her mother again as she begins to reminisce about the past. She recalls that while walking through a forest with her mother, who had recently left the hospital, they came across a . Mallow's mother it on Mallow's behalf. Shortly after, Mallow's mother was readmitted to hospital. Mallow admitted that she declared her hate for her mother's incessant apologies, and that it was the last thing she said before her mother passed away. Lana puts her arm around Mallow’s shoulder and comforts her friend as Tapu Fini watches from afar. Later on, Hapu leads everyone to her Ancient Poni Path home for a stay over visit. Mallow apologizes to for worrying her, and also assures everyone that she is fine. 's mind is on playing games, but Mallow is quick to remind him that they have seedlings to plant first. The group plant the seedlings and then water them. Elsewhere, Gladion is busy his and as a peculiar mist begins to drift in. Hapu and the others find themselves caught up in the odd conditions, though Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles manage to locate Hapu. Mallow finds herself wandering around, Ash, his Pokémon, and are lost in the haze and Lillie is becoming increasingly anxious. Lillie soon finds her older brother Gladion within the mist. Hapu informs everyone that this must be Tapu Fini's mist and explains that the missing people must be trapped within it. Ash runs after who lets out a cry as it searches desperately for something. From the mist, Torracat's old friend steps into view. Ash recalls how he first noticed Stoutland was missing, but is happy to see Torracat proudly showing off its new moves. With Stoutland's assistance, Torracat begins training to learn a new move: . Lillie and Gladion continue to search for their father, though Mallow soon comes across her mother. Mallow rushes towards her mother and embraces her as tears well in her eyes. Mallow's mother is happy to see her daughter and Tsareena. Mallow soon breaks down and apologizes for her hateful comments, but her mother admits that she should have thanked her instead. The comments lead several Gracidea flowers to bloom around them, and Mallow goes on to thank her mother for her life and the friend she has in Tsareena. Soon a meadow filled with Gracidea flowers surrounds the pair. Meanwhile, Hapu orders Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles to stay at her house as she looks for everyone. Hapu then sets off on her . Elsewhere, Ash watches on as Torracat's attack soon develops into a fully-fledged Fire Blast. Hapu and Mudsdale soon reach the Ruins of Hope. Hapu then dives into the rock pool and reaches the shrine altar to confront Tapu Fini. She orders that Tapu Fini return Ash, Lillie and Mallow before it is too late, and she becomes frustrated when the island guardian performs a seemingly idle dance. Hapu decides to send out her to make her message loud and clear. She orders a , and the attack almost strikes Tapu Fini when it seems to dissipate. Hapu's grandfather then appears and informs her that Tapu Fini has accepted her as the new Poni Island Kahuna because of her heartfelt gesture to save her friends, making Hapu very happy. Tapu Fini then lets out a shrill cry, causing the mist to clear. Mallow's mother realizes that her time with her daughter is limited and assures Mallow that she will always be with her and her family. Her mother soon disappears into the ether, and Mallow finds herself staring at a sunset over the ocean. She hears some rustling in the nearby grass, and a soon appears out of it. Torracat exchanges a final nudge of affection with Stoutland before it also leaves. Everyone soon assembles in Hapu's daikon garden patch. Mallow returns to her classmates with a Shaymin in hand, and Rotom quickly informs her that it is a Mythical Pokémon. Upon hearing Rotom's Pokédex entry data, Mallow asks Shaymin to stay with her until the upcoming Gracidea season, and Shaymin agrees. Mallow informs everyone that she saw her mother, while Ash says that he saw Stoutland. Lillie and Gladion, however, are disappointed not to have seen their father. Hapu arrives on the scene and states that this must mean that Lillie and Gladion's father is still alive somewhere. The revelation comes as a shock to the siblings, and Gladion eagerly prepares to rush off to inform Lusamine. Before Gladion leaves, Hapu tells him that he's free to challenge her to a grand trial when they next meet. The statement shocks everyone and Hapu then admits that Tapu Fini finally recognizes her as the new Island Kahuna. Ash eagerly asks for a grand trial against Hapu, but she tells him that she must first attend a ritual to formally receive the title, although she is more than happy to battle Ash once the ritual is over. Major events * and find out that the old man they met in the previous episode was Hapu's grandfather, Sofu. * reveals how her Bounsweet was . * Ash's Torracat briefly reunites with its mentor , who is revealed to have passed away. * Ash's Torracat learns . * accepts Hapu as the new Kahuna of Poni Island. * Mallow befriends a , who agrees to stay with her until it has to fly away. * and learn that their father is still alive somewhere, and Gladion leaves to inform Lusamine. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * (flashback) * Nurse Joy * * Hapu * Sofu (image; ghost) * Abe (flashback) * Mallow's mother (flashback; ghost) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's; ) * ( ) * (Hapu's) * (Hapu's) * ( ; ghost) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * Poké Problem: Where do we spend the night in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: The ship at the port, Pokémon Center, Hapu's house, Altar of the Sunne ** Answer: Hapu's house * , , Mallow, , , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * Lana's Brionne remains in its Poké Ball throughout this episode. * There is no dialogue during the first half of the Dare da? segment. * The ending animation is updated to include . * Music from I Choose You! is used as background music. Errors Dub edits In other languages 108 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes storyboarded by Saori Den Category:Episodes directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Kapu-Rehire no Kiri no Naka de es:EP1051 fr:SL108 it:SM108 ja:SM編第108話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第108集